Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali (sequel)
by Nella KrisTao
Summary: Bukankah gege janji akan selalu menjagaku? Bukankah gege janji akan selalu menemaniku? Bukankah gege janji untuk selalu di sampingku? Kenapa, kenapa gege meninggalkan aku? kau tau ge, semenjak kepergianmu aku selalu merepotkan keluarga xiumiun hyung. hiks aku sungguh tetangga yang payah untuk mereka ya? KrisTao/TaoRis (Tao dan Kris), chenmin
1. Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

Author : Huang Xiao Lun/ Nella Huang/ Nella Fujoshi

Pair : YiTao, ZiFan, KrisTao, Taoris...

Cast : Yifan, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Seiring berjalannya waktu

Genre : Romance, Drama, Agst, Sad, etc

Disclamer : Semua yang ada di sini bukan milik Author #pudung. Tetapi kata-kata yang ada di sini dan Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun, xiumin adalah milik saya. #kisah ini bukan kisah saya.. saya terinspirasi oleh cerita guru bahasa inggris saya waktu SMA dulu.. kisahnya bagus.. bisa bikin motivasi

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, etc..

Summary : buatlah kenangan-kenangan yang baik dari pada yang buruk, karena tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Kenangan yang baik adalah kenangan yang selalu kamu ingat kembali. KrisTao/TaoRis (Tao dan Kris) oneshoot

.

.

Maafkan aku kalau FF ini terlalu singkat, jelek dll.. tapi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya mohon banyak reviewnya ne J #Bow

.

.

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

.

.

.

-9 oktober-

Kisah ini terjadi ketika tao duduk di kelas 2-1 di sekolah favorite Exo high school. Saat ini tao sedang duduk manis menanti saat-saat pertandingan basket sahabat tercintanya, yifan.

Yifan adalah ketua osis sekaligus kapten basket, yifan juga tinggal se-rumah dengan tao. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, Yifan tetap menghargai tao. Yifan tidak pernah menggrape tubuh tao sedikitpun, mereka hanya saling mencium dan melumat satu sama lain. lagipula status mereka adalah sepasang sahabat dari kecil yang saling mencintai, namun tao tidak pernah menjawab cinta dari yifan walaupun sebenarnya ia juga menyukai yifan.

Tao masih di sana, duduk di tempat penonton hingga tanpa ia sadari yifan duduk serta memeluk tubuh tao menuju ke arah pelukannya. "kenapa melamun baby?" yifan melepaskan pelukan singkat itu dan di gantinya dengan ciuman kilas di bibir pulum tao.

"eh.. ne?"

"kenapa melamun sayang? Apakah baby tidak suka melihat gege masuk final eoh?"

"bukan, bukan begitu ge. Hanya saja firasatku sedang tidak enak."

"hn." Jawab yifan singkat sembari meneguk air mineralnya yang ada di botol.

Hening,

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. walaupun mereka sama-sama diam, yifan terus memeluk tubuh tao sesekali mencium ujung kepala tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "aku mencintaimu peach, sangat mencintaimu."

Tao tersenyum tipis sembari melepaskan pelukan hangat dari yifan "nado, ge. Tao juga sangat mencintai yifan ge."

"jinja?" yifan menatap tao tidak percaya pasalnya di setiap yifan mengucapkan isi hatinya, tao selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa sahabat lebih baik dari pada pacaran. Hm begitulah.

Tao mengangguk dan mencium pipi tepos yifan dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu gege. Sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika aku baru jujur tentang perasaan ini."

Yifan mencium bibir tao untuk ke dua kali, "jadi, hari ini kita sah berpacaran?" tao mengangguk senang.

"gomawo, jeongmal gomawo tao. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan aku janji akan merayakannya sehabis ini.. saranghae tao baby." Yifan memeluk tubuh tao, hingga tetesan liquid tao menetes membasahi baju seragam olahraga milik Yifan. "kau menangis baby? waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

Tao menggeleng "aku sangat bahagia maka dari itu aku menangis.. hiks.. sana, gege harus pemanasan agar bisa memenangkan piala itu..jiayou.. hwaiting ne.. saranghae" tao mencium bibir yifan sekilas sebelum memberi semangat.

yifan tersenyum dan mencium kening tao sekilas sebelum ia turun ke area pertandingan.

.

.

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

.

.

Pada malam pertandingan besar ini. Yifan sangat luar biasa, ia terus mencetak point demi point hingga kedudukan sama di perpanjang waktu. Saat waktu tinggal beberapa detik lagi Yifan menembak dan MASUK! Sekolah EXO high school menang sebagai juara. Seluruh murid EXO high school masuk kelapanganuntuk merayakan hasil kemenangan. Tao berjalan menuju ke arah Yifan, ketika mata mereka bertemu dan ia tersenyum kepada tao sesaat kemudian ia rubuh kebelakang. Tao terdiam, ada sesuatu yang salah. Semua orang dan juga pelatihnya sangat kaget dan membawa Yifan menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

.

.

Semua murid EXO high school yang masih senang tiasa menunggu Yifan menangis tersedu-sedu tak terkecuali tao yang sudah pucat dan kedua matanya terlihat bengkak. Semua orang yang ada di sana menanti hasil keputusan sang dokter. Mereka duduk berjejeran dan ada juga yang berdiri menenangkan kekasih mereka dan juga tao. Hingga 15 menit berlalu, dan dokter keluar dari ruang ICCU.

"maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menolong Yifan. dia mengalami penyakit Cardiac arrest karena pembesaran jantung. Kondisi ini jarang terjadi dan tanpa tanda-tanda nyata hingga hal ini sulit untuk di tolong."

Tao menangis, ia pingsan di tempat kejadian.

_Kenapa ini terasa sangat tidak adil? Baru saja kami menyatukan hubungan kami, kenapa ia langsung pergi. Tolong jangan pergi, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa dirimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Yifan ge._

_Yifan ge seandainya kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bahwa aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukmu, bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu.._

_Aku menyesal karena aku baru jujur tentang perasaan ini, aku menyesal karena aku baru bisa membalas cintamu. Aku menyesal karena aku selalu menolak ciuman cintamu.._

_ANDAI WAKTU DAPAT TERULANG KEMBALI.. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua cinta yang telah kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu._

_._

_._

Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali

_._

_._

Di lain tempat kedua namja bertubuh jangkung sedang sibuk mengurus surat kepindahannya dari kanada ke korea. Mereka akan pindah di sana awal bulan november.

"HYA... Kris hyung.. kau apakan koperku eoh.. aish.. jangan di keluarin semua.. HYA... TIANG LISTRIK!" Teriak namja jangkung yang terus meneriaki namja tinggi yang bernama kris.

"Diamlah, kau park chanyeol.. aku sedang mencari sesuatu.. dan hm kau harus bersikap baik kepadaku karena sebenatar lagi aku mau ulang tahun."

"cih.." jawab namja jangkung yang bernama park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol dan Kris Wu adalah sepasang saudara sepupu yang saat ini tinggal di kanada, namun karena sesuatu ia harus segera kembali ke korea di awal bulan november.

_END / SEQUEL_

_Fanfiction ini sebagai pertanda maafku karena yang __**'jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'**__ belum update-update... dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku belum dapat feel FF __**'jangan tinggalkan aku lagi' . **__tapi aku janji akan segera update dan tidak akan membuat kris meninggal._

_Mohon FF yang ini di review.. kalau banyak yang review aku jani akan buat SEQUEL, min 20 review dalam seminggu.. hehehe_

Dengan adanya FF ini aku harap kalian (yang menyimpan perasaan) segera ungkapkan saja dari pada ujungnya seperti ini.

Gomawo yang sudah mereview J #Kiss # Hug #Bow


	2. (Sequel) Kenangan itu terulang kembali!

(Sequel) Kenangan itu terulang kembali!

Author : Huang Xiao Lun/ Nella Huang/ Nella Fujoshi

Pair : YiTao, ZiFan, KrisTao, Taoris...

Cast : Yifan, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Sehun Seiring berjalannya waktu

Genre : Romance, Drama, Agst, Sad, etc

Disclamer : Cast yang ada di sini bukan milik Author #pudung. Tetapi kisah di chapter ini dan seterusnya adalah milik saya, begitu juga dengan Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Xiumin sah milik saya! #plak

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, kurang engeh (?), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan**_, _**_italic_ : _flashback, __**italic'bold**__ : ungkapan perasaan,_ etc..

Summary : Bukankah gege janji akan selalu menjagaku? Bukankah gege janji akan selalu menemaniku? Bukankah gege janji untuk selalu di sampingku? Kenapa, kenapa gege meninggalkan aku? kau tau ge, semenjak kepergianmu aku selalu merepotkan keluarga xiumiun hyung. hiks aku sungguh tetangga yang payah untuk mereka ya? KrisTao/TaoRis (Tao dan Kris), chenmin

Setiap Chapter judul dan summarynya berbeda-beda tetapi alur dan ceritanya tetap sama. Jadi aku bikin seperti novel-novel gitu..

.

.

.

**-Kenangan itu terulang kembali!-**

.

.

.

**_Kau tau ge? Aku merindukanmu! Aku terus menangis di sini, tanpamu! Aku duduk di sini bersama kenangan yang kau tinggalkan._**

**_Yifan ge, kau tau? Semenjak kepergianmu 3 minggu yang lalu, aku terus mengurung diri di kamar. Kau tau ini sungguh berat, aku hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatku. seandainya di waktu itu xiumin ge tidak datang, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bersamamu, mungkin saat ini kita sudah tertawa senang. Mingkin saat ini aku sudah berada di pelukanmu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku bersamamu._**

.

.

.

_Seorang namja kecil kini sedang menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, ia berlarian kecil mencari sosok ibunya yang entah pergi kemana. Namja kecil itu sesekali menangis di tengah padatnya MRT seoul. Ia, namja itu terus menangis hingga akhirnya seorang yeoja berambut hitam menghampirinya bersama dengan bocah kecil yang ada di genggamannya._

_ "kau kenapa adik kecil? Kau tersesat?" tanya sang yeoja ke pada namja yang sedang menangis ini._

_"hiks.. yifan kehilangan eomma.. eomma pergi meninggalkan yifan.. hiks"_

_Sang yeoja terdiam, ia mengerti perasaan si bocah kecil yang kemungkinan berumur 6 tahun itu. sang yeoja yang bernama victoria itu membungkukkan badannya, menyamai tubuh kecil yifan._

_"uljimma, kajja kita cari bersama eomma yifan." yifan mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya._

_"nah, jangan menangic lagi ne ge?" ucap namja kecil yang berumur kurang lebih 5 tahun dengan bahasa yang sangat lucu._

_Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "namaku yifan. saeng namanya siapa?"_

_"Tao, Huang zitao kalau ini mama tao.. namanya huang victolia. Hehehe cantikkan eomma tao" sang yeoja itu bulshing ketika mendengar pujian dari sang anak semata wayangnya._

_~O~_

_3 jam lebih victoria, tao dan yifan berkeliling, mereka juga tidak lupa memberi tahu ke petugas agar segera di umumkan berita ditemukan seorang anak kecil yang bernama yifan._

_Victoria menghela nafasnya terus menerus. Ia menatap yifan miris. __**'bagaimana jika aku mengasuhnya saja? apakah dia mau ya hmm?'**__ victoria mengangguk yakin sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya._

_"bagaimana jika yifan tinggal bersama ahjuma dan juga tao?"_

_Yifan berfikir sejenak dan kemudian ia mengangguk setuju._

_Di saat itulah kris tinggal bersama dengan keluarga kecil tao. keluarga yang hanya di isi oleh victoria dan tao. sedangkan ayah tao, ia sudah meninggalkan tao sejak tao berumur 2 tahun._

_Victoria telah membesarkan tao dengan jerih payahnya. Sungguh seorang ibu yang hebat._

_~O~_

_5 tahun berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang zitao berusia genap 10 tahun. Ia semakin manis ditambah dengan bibir mungilnya dan tinggi badannya yang sungguh luar biasa namun bukan hanya tao yang bertubuh tinggi, tetapi yifan juga semakin tinggi dan ia sangat tampan_

_Hari ini tao dan yifan berangkat bersama jalan kaki karena hari ini victoria eomma sedang menemani bossnya rapat. Ia berangkat pagi sekali, bahkan ia tergesa-gesa dan meminta kedua anaknya membuat makanan sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Tao dan yifan sedang duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing, mereka sudah sampai di sejak dua jam tadi. Tao sedang bersandar di bahu tegap kris, dan kris sedang membaca buku motivasinya dengan serius._

_"gege, kenapa perasaan tao tidak enak ya? Huuft.."_

_Yifan terdiam, ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkan di meja mereka. yifan menatap tao dan mengusap-usap pipi gembul tao dengan tangan kanannya. "tidurlah, mungkin ini karena efek bergadangmu semalam." Yifan tersenyum dan mengambil bukunya lagi untuk ia baca._

_Tao mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua sayup matanya. Namun saat ia hampir saja pergi ke alam mimpi, pintu kelas berbunyi keras karena seorang guru mendobraknya dengan kekuatan penuh._

_"yifan, tao ikut denganku!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kini yifan sedang duduk di ruang kerja dokter sembari tubuhnya masih setia menopang tubuh tao yang sudah pingsan karena ucapan seorang dokter. Sementara guru dan tetangga yitao masih berdiri menemani kris yang sangat shock._

_"victoria eomma meninggal akibat kecelakaan tadi pagi?" ucap yifan yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang dokter_

_"ne, tadi pagi. Ia kecelakaan di jalan ***. Ia kehilangan banyak darah akibat benturan keras yang ada di kepalanya." Yifan menangis, ia menangis tersedu-sedu __**Tuhan kenapa kau ambil orang-orang yang berhati mulia seperti victoria eomma? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti aku harus bagaimana!**_

_Saat victoria dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantor ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata bahkan ia sudah tidak perduli dengan bahaya yang mengancamnya._

_Gotcha_

_Sebuah truk melaju begitu cepat dari arah belakang mobil victoria, truk itu menabrak mobil victoria hingga mobil yang victoria tumpangi kehilangan kendali dan tergelincir menobros pembatas jalan. Victoria kehilangan banyak darah karena benturan-benturan yang sangat keras, Bahkan kepalanya juga terdapat serpihan kaca. Sungguh __**Miris dan mengerikan!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yifan terus memeluk tubuh tao yang terus melemas karena melihat jenazah eommanya. Yifan memeluk tubuh tao dengan erat, sesekali ia mencium kening tao sekilas._

_"uljimma tao, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Bahkan kami akan menyuruh xiumin untuk selalu menemai kalian.. betulkan sayang?" ucap kim ahjumma, eomma xiumin sekaligus tetangga dan sahabat dekat victoria. Sedangkan xiumin sendiri adalah sahabat sekaligus kakak bagi tao._

_"ne, peach.. uljimma." Jawab sang anak tersenyum miris begitu juga dengan yifan. yifan terus menghela nafas sembari mengusap-usap rambut kelam milik tao._

**_Eomma, kenapa eomma meninggalkan tao? apa eomma sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan tao hingga eomma meninggalkan tao? hiks eomma.. tao sangat menyayangi eomma. Kembalilah eomma, kembalilah.._**

_._

_._

_._

**_"eomma, jika tao cudah besal, tao ingin jadi duta becal."_**

**_"kenapa sayang? Kenapa harus jadi duta besar?"_**

**_"tao ingin menolong pala pekelja yang di cikca cepelti itu."_**

**_"ah anak eomma memang berhati mulia!"_**

**_._**

**_"eomma, kapan appa akan datang? Tao melindukan appa!_**

**_"suatu saat nanti appamu akan datang!"_**

**_._**

**_"tao, jika eomma sudah tua dan tao sudah punya suami (?) apakah tao akan membuang eomma seperti itu nak?"_**

**_"tao hanya ingin hidup belcama eomma! Tao tidak akan meninggalkan eomma apa lagi membuang eomma seperti yang ada di film itu"_**

**_._**

**_"tao, jika suatu hari nanti eomma meninggalkan tao, dan tao juga merindukan eomma... keluarlah dan lihat bintang itu, maka di saat itulah hati kita akan dekat bahkan sangat dekat melebihi dekatnya jarak duduk yang saat ini kita jalani. Eomma sangat mencintai tao."_**

**_"tao juga cangat cayang eomma"_**

**_._**

**_"eomma!"_**

**_._**

**_"eomma!"_**

**_._**

**_"eomma!"_**

**_._**

**"EOMMA KEMBALILAH!"**

Brugh

Tao berteriak sangat keras di sela tidurnya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang terjatuh dari ranjang tidurnya.

"euh.. tao, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap seorang namja bersuara emas, namja itu segera bangun di sofa yang ada di dekat ranjang tempat tidur yang saat ini tao tempati.

"yifan ge!" pekik tao miris sempari mencari asal suara itu.

"ini aku chen, pacar xiumin.. dan aku mohon jangan buat dirimu semakin menderita kerena kehilangan yifan dan juga eommamu. lihatlah yang sekarang, kau masih ada harapan untuk meraih masa depanmu, janganlah terus-terusan terpuruk karena masalah ini, kau masih ada kami dan mereka juga tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia mulai bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya "tapi, gege tidak tau perasaan tao! ini sangat sakit ge.. gege tidak pernah mengalaminya.. hiks.. gege tidak pernah mengerti" isak tao saat ia kembali mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan yang ia alami bersama dengan yifan dan juga eommanya...

.

~O~

.

_Tao terus memandang langit yang tak berbintang, semejak saat ia kehilangan eommanya, tao menjadi pribadi yang pemurung dan ia begitu sangat lemah. __**Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang seberat ini? apa salah tao? ini sangat menyakitkan.**_

_TAP..._

_TAP..._

_TAP..._

_Yifan menghela nafas melihat tao yang selalu murung dan tidak lagi bersemangat._

_Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tao dan ikut mendongak menatap sang langit tak berbintang itu._

_"ge, kata eomma.. jika tao merindukan eomma, tao harus melihat bintang tapi kenapa tidak ada bintang di langit sana? Apa eomma tidak merindukan tao? eomma membenci tao ya? Makanya eomma meninggalkan tao untuk selamanya."_

_Yifan tersenyum miris dan menatap manik mata kelam milik tao. "ani, baby. eomma sangat merindukanmu"_

_Cup!_

_Yifan mencium kening tao_

_"sangat menyayangimu!"_

_Cup!_

_Yifan mencium pipi tao_

_"dan sangat mencintai tao!"_

_Cup!_

_Yifan mencium bibir tao sekilas sebelum ia kembali tersenyum menatap kedua sayup mata tao._

_"eomma ada di sini." Yifan menempelkan tangannya di dada bidang tao "di hati tao!"_

_Tao menangis, ia memeluk tubuh Yifan dengan erat. "gege, jangan tinggalkan tao ne? Jika gege juga pergi, tao akan hidup bersama siapa?"_

_Lagi-lagi yifan tersenyum cerah. "Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk umatnya." Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan kris._

_"gege, gomawo.. jongmal gomawo.. gomawo karena gege sudah menemani dan rela bekerja untuk tao. hiks tao sangat menyayangi gege"_

_"ne, dan juga gege sangat mencintai tao!"_

_Tao terdiam, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung. "tadi gege bilang apa?"_

_"ne, gege juga sangat menyayangi tao."_

_Sejujurnya sejak awal yifan sudah mencintai dan menyayangi tao lebih dari seorang adik. Yifan selalu menginginkan tao untuk menjadi kekasihnya namun yifan takut jika ia di tolak oleh tao._

_._

_._

_._

_Di tahun ini yifan dan juga tao berbeda kelas, yifan dan chen menempati kelas 1-1 sedangkan tao dan xiumin tinggal di kelas 1-2. Saat ini mereka sudah menganjak ke high school, mereka juga sekolah di sokolahan terbagus di korea, EXO high school._

_Tao adalah maknae di sekolahan itu karena ia masih berusia 13 sedangkan yang lain sudah berusia 15 tahun. Tao, sudah 2 kali lompat kelas karena prestasinya namun semenjak ia berumur 10 tahun –saat eommanya meninggal- prestasi tao semakin memburuk bahkan sekarang yang menempati posisi 1 ada wu yifan._

_Semenjak yifan mendapatkan juara 1 di saat masih junior school, yifan kini di angkat menjadi ketua osis dan juga kapten basket karena kepandaiannya bermain bola basket._

_Tao berdiri didapan pintu kelasnya, ia menunggu yifan setiap mereka hendak pergi ke kantin sekolah. Tao masih menunggu hingga 10 menit berlangsung._

_"kenapa gege lama sekali ya?" gumam tao._

_Tao mengotak-atik sebuah rubik yang tidak pernah jadi itu. hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan acara kosentrasinya._

_"aku dengar, dia pingsan di tengah lapangan basket."_

_"siapa? Ketua osis yang tampan itu?"_

_"iya, yifan. dan aku pernah dengar... dia sering pingsan secara tiba-tiba.. hmm.. begitu dach. Aku harap itu hanya isu saja"_

_Tao membeku ketika mendengar ocehan singkat dari kedua yeoja yang lewat di depannya barusan. __**Yifan ge? Pingsan? Ya Tuhan! **__Tao berlari menuju ke ruang UKS yang letaknya berdekatan dengan lapangan basket dan juga kelas yifan sendiri._

_Cklek_

_Tao membuka separo pintu uks yang tak terkunci itu._

_Tao masuk, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mencium punggung tangan yifan dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_"yifan ge. hiks aku sangat mengkuatirkanmu! Hiks kau bodoh sekali, kau ceroboh.. hiks naga mesum, ireona.. hiks sebenarnya.. aku sangat menc..."_

_Yifan menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke arah pipi tao yang basah. Yifan tersenyum hangat._

_"aku mencintaimu tao.. maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kuatir."_

_Tao menjitak kepala yifan pelan, penuh dengan kelembutan. "kau adalah naga mesum yang sangat ceroboh hiks! Dan kita itu kakak adik ge! Aku tidak bisa, lagipula sahabat lebih baik dari pada cinta bukan?"_

_Kris tersenyum miris sembari menatap kilatan sedih yang tercetak di kedua iris mata tao. __**ge, sebenarnya tao juga sangat mencintai gege!**_

_"tao, dengarkan aku... aku sungguh mencint..."_

_"mulai besok gege jangan bekerja full time.. gege harus luangkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tao tidak mau jika gege sakit seperti ini." Sela tao dengan nada tega. Kris menghela nafas dan tersenyum kembali. __**Kenapa kau selalu menghianati perasaanmu tao? dan sadarkah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Melebihi rasa cintaku sendiri?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan hari ini yifan sedang libur bekerja._

_Hari ini yifan bangun sangat pagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum ia meluncur di arah dapur untuk membuat sepotong roti dan segelas susu._

_"tidak biasanya gege bangun sepagi ini." belum sempat masuk ke dapur, yifan di suguhi pertanyaan dari seorang namja yang saat ini sedang memasak dengan lihai._

_Yifan mempercepat laju jalannya dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk memeluk pinggang ramping namja itu dengan possesive "karena aku ingin melihat calon istriku memasak dipagi hari!"_

_Pletak_

_Sebuah spatula kini mendarat tepat di kepala yifan. hingga membuat yifan mengaduh sakit karena ulah tao._

_"berkhayal di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Duduk di sana atau aku tidak akan memasak untuk hari ini"_

_Yifan mengkerucurkan bibirnya sebelum melangkah pergi._

**_TING_**

_Serangaian kecil kini terlukis di paras tampan milik yifan. "hmm.. sayang..."_

_Tao diam, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gegenya itu. tao membalikan badan dengan gaya slow motion "ng... ne?" jawab tao ragu._

_Yifan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tao, menepis jarak yang menghalanginya. "morning kiss? Gege mau minta jatah gege.. ya ya?"_

_Cup!_

_Tao mencium bibir yifan sekilas sebelum melepasnya. Sementara yifan terdiam untuk sesaat._

_Yifan akhirnya sadar dan menarik tubuh tao serta menciumnya bahkan ia menggigit bibir manis milik tao hingga membuat tao membuka akses untuk yifan. yifan melumat bibir tao dengan ganas namun dengan kelembutan dan penuh cinta, tentunya._

_"ukh... hmmmm.. ge..ahmn.. beef.. ah.. ku..."_

_Pletak_

_Tao kembali menjitak kepala yifan dengan cukup keras. "HYA Chagi.. apa yang kau lakukan? Aish.. appoyo!" yifan terus mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu._

_"gara-gara gege beefku jadi setengah gosong.. aish.. sana duduk! Jangan ganggu tao lagi!"_

_Yifan mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan menjauh meninggalkan tao. yifan duduk di kursi makan yang letaknya tak jauh dengan dapur, yifan terus menatap tao dengan pandangan __**suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi milikku**__._

_._

_._

_._

_sarapan sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu, saat ini yifan terus memeluk tao possesive di atas karpet di ruang keluarga. Tao duduk senyaman mungkin di pangkuan yifan, kedua tangannya bergelantungan di leher yifan sementara yifan sendiri sibuk menciumi leher tao namun ia masih belum berani memberi tanda kepemilikannya._

_"baby, kenapa kamu tidak pernah membalas cinta gege? Gege sudah bosan dengan status kita ini."_

_Tao terdiam, iya terus menatap tajam televisi namun pendengarangnya terus mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang yifan lontarkan. "kita ini saudara ge. Kau adalah kakakku."_

_"tidak tao, kita bukan saudara. Aku hanya anak pungut, yang di temu oleh eommamu 10 tahun yang lalu."_

_Tao melepaskan tangannya dari leher yifan dan kembali duduk di samping yifan._

_Hening,_

_Hening,_

_Hening,_

_"baiklah jika itu maumu tao." yifan bangun, ia berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan juga tao._

_"maafkan aku ge, aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. hiks" tao menangis dengan amat sangat pelan._

_Di sisih lain, yifan juga menangis ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan keadaan ini. yifan takut jika suatu saat nanti, ia meninggal dengan penuh kesesalan sebab tao tidak pernah membalas cintanya._

_Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, saat yifan sedang bekerja. Ia pingsan hingga membuat pegawai cafe yang lainnya melarikan yifan ke sebuah rumah sakit terdekat. Dan saat yifan di periksa, yifan mengalami jantung lemah, ia harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran karena jika ia melanggarnya jantungnya akan berhenti untuk selamanya._

_Yifan memegang sebuah amplop yang yang berisi surat dari dokter dan surat yang ia tulis semalam. Surat itu berisikan tentang perasaannya ke tao dan menggambarkan kebesaran cinta yang yifan berikan._

_._

_._

_._

_1 tahun berjalan begitu cepat, secepat hembusan angin yang terus berlari dari arah selatan ke utara. dan di saat ini yifan, tao, chen dan xiumin sekelas lagi. mereka duduk di kelas favorite 2-1. _

_Hari ini adalah tanggal 8 oktober. Tao duduk manis di taman belakang rumahnya, sementara Yifan tidur di pangkuan tao. "chagi, kau lihat bintang itu?"_

_Tao mengagguk, _

_"aku ingin sepertinya chagi." Yifan tersenyum, "ia adalah bintang paling terang di yang saat ini aku lihat." Yifan terdiam sejenak, "walaupun suatu saat nanti ia menghilang, tetapi pancarannya akan selalu ada di hati dan menerangi di setiap jiwa, membuat semua tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia akan lenyap dalam waktu dekap._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tao menangis, entah apa yang membuatnya menangis.. di hatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan hilang dalam waktu dekat._

_Yifan terdiam, ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika air mata tao menetes membasahi paras tampannya itu._

_"kenapa kau menangis baby?" yifan duduk, ia mengusap air mata yang masih ada di di sekitar pipi chubby tao._

_"ge, jangan tinggalkan tao. hiks.."_

_yifan menggangguk._

_Tao tersenyum sembari memeluk tubuh tegap yifan 'kenapa aku merasa yifan ge akan meninggalkanku. Hiks'_

_Yifan masih diam membisu, __**apa aku akan pergi dalam waktu dekat? Tuhan, jangan ambil dulu nyawaku sebelum tao membalas cinta ini. aku mohon.**_

**_Sesak_**

**_Sakit_**

**_Perih_**

_Yifan melepaskan pelukan tao dan berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya._

_BRAK_

_Pintu kamar kini di tutup serta tak lupa untuk di kunci oleh yifan, yifan duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari memejang jantungnya yang terasa sakit. ia mengambil obatnya dengan tangan bergetar, ia juga tidak lupa mengambil alat nafas._

_'au.. Tuhan jangan sekarang, aku ingin membuat tao bangga. Aku ingin membuat tao tersenyum karena keberhasilanku untuk final besok. Aku ingin.. ah..'_

_Brugh_

_Yifan pingsan, _

_Bahkan saat tao menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka, yifan tetap belum membukanya.. ia masih pingsan.._

_Tao menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kearah lemari, ia mengambil sebuah sweater yang belum jadi, ia merajutnya kembali. "semoga gege menyukai ini, sebagai kado ulang tahunnya bulan depan." Tao terus merajutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Sebuah sweater berwarna biru putih dengan tulisan __**wutao **__yang berwarna merah darah. Sungguh paduan yang bagus, tao memang calon ibu yang sempurna._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini yifan sedang latihan penuh di lapangan basket sekolahannya, malam ini adalah malam final yang akan di laksanakan di GOR nasional di kota seoul. Sudah tiga hari yang lalu yifan di peringatkan oleh dokter untuk mengurangi aktivitas olahraganya, jantung yifan semakin melemah dan ini sungguh membahayakan nyawanya._

_Tao memandang iba yifan yang terus giat latihan, nanti malam adalah pertandingan final EXO highschool dan XO highschool, kedua sekolah yang cukup tangguh dalam urusan basket._

_Malam ini malam yangdi tunggu oleh sekian banyak orang yang menghadiri acara final ajang bergengsi basket. Begitu juga dengan tao, ia duduk di deretan penonton sembari memandang lapangan itu tanpa berkedip, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan yifan._

_Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sembari memeluk tubuh tao dengan sangat erat. "kenapa melamun baby?" yifan melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggantinya dengan ciuman kilas di bibir pulum tao._

_"eh ne?"_

_Yifan tersenyum walaupun jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. __**SESAK!**__ "kenapa melamun sayang? Apakah baby tidak suka melihat gege masuk final eoh?"_

_Candanya yang terus menampilkan senyuman keiklasan._

_"bukan, bukan begitu ge. Hanya saja firasatku sedang tidak enak."_

_Deg_

_Jantung yifan melaju semakin cepat ketika mendengar ucapan tao. yifan mengambil air mineralnya. __**semoga dengan aku meminum air, jantungku bisa stabil.**_

_"hn." Jawab yifan singkat sembari meneguk air mineralnya yang ada di botol._

_Hening,_

_Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. walaupun mereka sama-sama diam, yifan terus memeluk tubuh tao sesekali mencium ujung kepala tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "aku mencintaimu peach, sangat mencintaimu."_

_Tao tersenyum tipis sembari melepaskan pelukan hangat dari yifan "nado, ge. Tao juga sangat mencintai yifan ge."_

_DEG_

_"jinja?" yifan menatap tao tidak percaya pasalnya di setiap yifan mengucapkan isi hatinya, tao selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa sahabat lebih baik dari pada pacaran. Hm begitulah._

_Tao mengangguk dan mencium pipi tepos yifan dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu gege. Sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika aku baru jujur tentang perasaan ini."_

_Yifan mencium bibir tao untuk ke dua kali, "jadi, hari ini kita sah berpacaran?" tao mengangguk senang._

_"gomawo, jeongmal gomawo tao. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan aku janji akan merayakannya sehabis ini.. saranghae tao baby." Yifan memeluk tubuh tao, hingga tetesan liquid tao menetes membasahi baju seragam olahraga milik Yifan. "kau menangis baby? waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"_

_Tao menggeleng "aku sangat bahagia maka dari itu aku menangis.. hiks.. sana, gege harus pemanasan agar bisa memenangkan piala itu..jiayou.. hwaiting ne.. saranghae" tao mencium bibir yifan sekilas sebelum memberi semangat._

_yifan tersenyum dan mencium kening tao sekilas sebelum ia turun ke area pertandingan._

**_Akhirnya dia membalas cintaku, akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya walaupun sebentar lagi Tuhan akan mencabut nyawaku.. tetapi aku sudah cukup tenang, dan dengan ini aku bisa meninggal dengan damai tanpa ada rasa sesal sedikitpun. Tuhan terimakasih Engkau sudah menjawab semua doaku._**

_._

_._

_._

_Yifan sungguh luar biasa di malam ini, ia sungguh hebat dan ahli dalam melempar bola._

_Masuk!_

_Yifan berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, sekolah menang, ia keluar sebagai juara tingkat sekolah nasional. Sungguh luar biasa._

_Seluruh siswa EXO high school turun, mereka merayakan di tengah lapangan. Ini sungguh tahun yang indah tetapi tidak bagi yifan. yifan terus merasakan sakit di jantung dan paru-parunya, yifan terus menyembunyikan rasa sakit._

_Kedua mata yifan terus mencari sosok tao, saat ia menemukan sosok tao. yifan tersenyum menatap mata kelam tao._

**_DEG_**

_Jantung yifan berhenti, tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sana, ia meninggal dengan tersenyum. Bahkan semua orang yang di sana sedang bingung. tao diam, ia membatu, ia menangis saat sang pelatih mengatakan bahwa yifan tidak lagi bernafas._

_._

**_Peach, hari ini adalah hari terbaikku.. terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian yang terspesial di hatiku, terimakasih sudah membalas cintaku, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu lagi. tetapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat yang akan menemanimu selamanya. Aku mencintaimu peach._**

_._

_Yifan saat ini di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat,_

_Tubuh tao bergetar hebat, ia takut kehilangan yifan, ia takut, sudah cukup ia kehilangan eommanya, sudah cukup iadi tinggalkan appanya, ia sudah tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi termasuk yifan._

**_._**

**_Tuhan kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini? dosa apakah hingga hidupku selalu seperti ini? kenapa Engkau tidak memanggilku juga? kenapa? Ini sungguh tidak adil_**

**_._**

_15 menit berlalu,_

_Dokter keluar dari ruang ICCU dengan muka pucat,_

_"maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa menolong Yifan. dia mengalami penyakit Cardiac arrest karena pembesaran jantung. Kondisi ini jarang terjadi dan tanpa tanda-tanda nyata hingga hal ini sulit untuk di tolong."_

_DEG_

_Hati tao terbelah menjadi 2 bahkan hatinya seperti tertusuk jutaan jarum yang mematikan di dunia._

_Tao menangis, ia pingsan di tempat kejadian._

**_Kenapa ini terasa sangat tidak adil? Baru saja kami menyatukan hubungan kami, kenapa ia langsung pergi. Tolong jangan pergi, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa dirimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Yifan ge._**

**_Yifan ge seandainya kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bahwa aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukmu, bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu.._**

**_Aku menyesal karena aku baru jujur tentang perasaan ini, aku menyesal karena aku baru bisa membalas cintamu. Aku menyesal karena aku selalu menolak ciuman cintamu.._**

**_ANDAI WAKTU DAPAT TERULANG KEMBALI.. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua cinta yang telah kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu._**

_._

_._

_._

_Dua hari kemudian, saat tao di rumah sendiri.. ia menggoreskan pisau ke denyut nadinya._

_Tao mulai pasrah, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.. ia sudah frustasi dengan hidup ini.._

_Plak_

_Seseorang menampar pipi chubby tao dan merampas pisau yang hampir saja membunuh diri tao sendiri. "jangan bertindak bodoh tao!"_

_Diam, tao diam.._

_"apakah dengan kau bunuh diri yifan dan victoria ahjumma senang?"_

_Tao terus diam tanpa mengatakan secuil kata sekalipun._

_"jika kau ingin mati,, sini biar aku saja yang membunuhmu dan itu semua akan membuat eommamu dan yifan kecewa karena ke egoisanmu!" xiumin, namja itu bernama xiumin.. xiumin terdiam sejenak "Jalan hidupmu masih panjang tao! kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, kau harus membuat mereka bangga karenamu bukan malah melakukan hal bodoh seperti sekarang!"_

_"tapi, gege tidak mengerti perasaan tao.. gege tidak akan pernah mengerti..."_

_"gege mengerti betul tao, gege mengerti.. aku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku mohon hiks"_

_Xiumin menangis sembari memeluk tubuh tao yang masih bergetar. "jja, bangun.. jangan menangis, gege akan selalu di sini bersama tao."_

_Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_._

_~O~_

_._

Setelah kejadian adu mulut dengan chen, tao berjalan melangkah menuju ke arah dapur. Di sana sudah ada xiumiun yang sedang memasak bulgogi.

"huh, aku benci sama chenchen appa!"

Xiumiun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Semejak aksi tao bunuh diri, xiumin dan chen memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah tao. dan tao juga memutuskan untuk menganggap mereka orang tuanya sendiri. Walaupun begitu tao dan chen sering beradu mulut satu sama yang lain.

Xiumin dan tao tidur seranjang sedangkan chen tidur di sofa besar yang ada di kamar tao.

"kenapa? Emang dia berbuat apa lagi ke tao."

Tao menggeleng sembari mencomot roti yang sudah ada di meja makan. "dia meminta tao untuk melup..."

"hmm.. itu, sudahlah jangan terlalu di fikirkan, lagi pula appamu itu memang agak gila."

"aku mendengarnya!" ucap chen yang ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu dapur.

Tao terkekeh kecil, xiumin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semenjak kehadiran xiumin dan chen, tao sudah merasa baikan, bahkan ia sudah tidak sering menangis seperti 3 minggu yang lalu –saat yifan meninggal-

"hm tao, nanti kita di undang di acara party tetangga baru.. ia merayakan ulang tahunnya dan juga selamatan atas rumah barunya. Hm.. enaknya kita mengado apa ya? Umma bingung."

"kasih, cake aja chagi.. hehehe lebih iritkan?" saran chen hingga di hadiahi sebuah deathglare terbaik dari tao.

"hm memangnya dia akan pindah kapan dan partynya kapan?" tanya tao sembari meneguk susu yang ada di hadapannya.

"tanggal 6 november, minggu depan.. hehe"

DEG

Bagai tertusuk jarum, hati tao terasa sakit.. ia ingin menangis.. ia bangun dan pergi meninggalkan chenmin yang menatap tao bingung.

"ada apa dengannya chagi?" tanya chen, xiumin menggeleng.

Tao berjalan menuju ke arah almari yang ada di ruang keluarga. Tao mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi sweater yang terdapat rajutan wutao di samping bawah kanan. Tao menangis, ia memeluk sweater itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "hiks aku merindukanmu ge!"

**_._**

**_Cinta memberikanmu kekuatan dan juga kelemahan._**

**_Cinta itu memang tidak bisa di mengerti tetapi cinta itu perlu di pahami._**

**_Tak ada yang lebih baik dari pada kata cinta, tetapi dengan cinta aku terluka, aku rapuh dan aku menangis._**

**_Aku merindukannya, merindukan kasih sayangnya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 2 november_**

"heh.. tiang listrik berjalan. Aish.. kau itu selalu seperti itu.. HYA.. dasar manusia es yang tidak punya perasaan.. tunggu aku bodoh.."

"kau itu yang bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengumbar senyuman ke yeoja-yeoja centil itu.. aish.. lagipula ini di makam.. kau.. aish.. aku males berdebatmu"

"dasar namja sombong, sok tampan walau memang sebenarnya tampan.. cih.. dingin, tidak peka, pervert, dan hmm..." umpat namja yang memiliki cengiran khasnya, namja itu bernama park chanyeol.

Saat ini kris dan chanyeol sudah berada di korea, namun saat ini mereka sedang mengunjungi makam eomma kris.

Sebenarnya kris dan chanyeol sudah tiba sejak kemarin, namun kris dan chenyeol mengunjungi ke calon sekolahnya. Kris dan chanyeol saat ini juga masih tinggal bersama dengan paman mereka, dan lagi-lagi karena rumah kris dan chanyeol sedang dalam perbaruan dan juga prabotan baru mereka masukan sehari yang lalu.

Kris dan chanyeol kini berdiri di atas gundukan tanah yang terdapat tulisan Jessica Wu. Jessica wu meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak pulang kanada ke korea.

Kris meletakan sebuket bunga di atas makam sang eomma tercintanya.

"eomma, kau tau? Saat aku masuk kedalam sekolah baruku itu, semua para siswa memandangku aneh, bahkan beberapa guru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. entahlah, kris juga tidak mengerti.. tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sekolahan itu."

Kris diam, chanyeol menatap kris bingung..

"eomma, kris merindukan eomma.. apakah eomma di sana baik? baiklah, kris pulang dulu ne eomma.. kris sayang eomma!"

Kris dan chanyeol berjalan menjauhi tempat kejadian.. chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dalam diam, hingga kris menaikkan satu alisnya menatap chanyeol heran.

"kenapa tadi aku merasakan kehangatan tiap ucapan yang kau ucapkan tadi? Tetapi pada dasarnya kau sangat dingin, acuh dan tidak perduli dengan sekitar. Kau itu sangat aneh kris ge"

Kris mengangkat satu bahunya dan bersmirk "jinja? Haha.. ja, kita harus segera pulang, aku tidak ingin paman kim menghukum kita karena pergi hingga berjam-jam.." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan chanyeol

"huh.. dasar manusia aneh!"

.

Yifan memiliki sifat yang hangat, penuh kasih sayang dan juga berhati baik serta bijak

Sedangkan kris memiliki dua sifat ganda namun ia selalu menunjukan sifat dingin dan acuhnya.. walaupun begitu kris bersifat hangat dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

.

TBC OR END?

Maafkan aku jika FFnya kurang memuaskan.. tetapi aku harap kalian bisa menyukainya.. mohon revienya ne...

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya harap di review.. kalau banyak yang review, saya akan terusin..

Mungkin FF yang masih aktif ottoke, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, reinkarnasi, ini dan katakanlah yang sejujurnya.. karena yang lain saya bingung mau ngelanjutin gmn.. #bow

Maaf, ini ff tidak aku edit.. karena aku malas bacanya... ini aja aku buatnya tadi jam 1 sampai sekarang.. tapi aku buatnya juga sambil berhenti-berhenti.. jadi maafkan aku kalau mengecewakan..

Maaf aku belum bisa bls review.. tapi aku sudah baca semua review chingu kok J

Terimakasih buat semuanya ya.. #hug


End file.
